Comfort
by 101Obsessions
Summary: When Ben loses the man who was the most important person in the world to him, Princess Rosalyn is there to comfort her best friend. No pairings. SPOILERS.


**_SPOILERS AHOY!_**

**_Another story w/ Rosalyn and Dog, this time featuring the ever-brilliant Ben Finn as played by the also-brilliant Simon Pegg. Sadly for all those Princess/Ben shippers, there's no romance here. Although I suppose you can take it that way if you want._**

**_Set just after Swift's execution, Ben and Rose are on the way to Bowerstone Industrial when the shock of what just happened hits Ben right in the middle of the street. Rose then has to comfort her poor friend._**

**_(I took a few liberties with Albion's layout, making the Market a little bigger and adding in some of the Resistance Wanted posters)_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nada sans Rosalyn and Dog the boxer._**

* * *

><p>Rose's heart seemed to stop when she saw the prisoner being dragged up by the guards. Dog whined beside her, picking up on her dread. She knew exactly what this was, even though she'd never seen one – how could she? There'd been no public executions since her mother, Sparrow, had taken the crown. That was fifty years ago now.<p>

There was a definite feeling of unrest in the crowd, although it seemed split between people excited for something that hadn't happened in half a century, and between those shaking in dread. As the prisoner's head was forced up, Rosalyn gasped and heard Ben beside her whisper the man's name in shock.

"Swift..."

She couldn't hear Logan's speech. Everything was static in her ears as her blood ran cold, watching the soldier on the pedestal. The major was still standing tall, despite his bound hands and the chain around his ankle. Through the rain, Rose could see his face. He was pale, terrified, but determined to face his death nobly.

She felt Ben next to her stiffen as the guard raised the pistol, and found her own breath caught in her throat. A split second before the gunshot rang out, Ben stepped forward, lifting his arms out towards Swift, or maybe to his rifle, a crazy rescue attempt on his mind. Instinctively, Rose reached out an arm to stop him, just as the gun rang out and Major Swift slumped to the floor.

The entire crowd flinched as one, and Rose let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding. Dog yelped, then whimpered, shifting into a scared, cowering position. She hardly noticed. Under her hand, she felt Ben shudder as he brought a hand up to his face. She opened her mouth to comfort him somehow – she didn't know how – when he turned to her, eyes filled with angry tears.

"He has to be stopped! No matter what it takes! He has to be-"

His voice caught on that last word. He took a shaky breath, then looked back up at her.

"Come on. We need to tell the others."

Rose nodded stiffly, turning to make her way through the crowd. Dog followed without the need for her to whistle. They were attracting a few curious glances, but she pushed through, too numb to acknowledge them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ben look back at the makeshift scaffold a moment, before snapping his head back around and continuing determinedly along the path.

They were the first people out of the castle courtyard, but any hope that they'd make it back to Bowerstone Industrial before they attracted attention was dashed when Ben suddenly slowed beside her, choking on sobs. She turned, catching his arm.

"Ben!"

The captain was shaking, tears running down his face.

"Avo, I'm going to make Logan pay for that. S-Swiftie..."

Rose looked up at the sound of footsteps. People were coming, and the pair of them were not only out in the open of the market, but close to one of the Wanted posters of Ben. It would only need an idiot to look at the crying man, look at the poster, and make the connection...

She hissed into Ben's ear.

"I know, I know, Ben, but we've got to keep moving. It's dangerous right here."

The captain didn't seem to hear her. He buried his face in his hands and went deadly silent, only the shaking of his shoulders telling her that he was crying. Rose felt like her heart was breaking at the sight, but her mind kept telling her it wasn't safe, they had to move. Dog whined fearfully, sharing her thoughts.

"Ben, come on, it'll be okay, but we need to move, Ben!"

Ben made no movement forward. Hissing curses under her breath, more frightened than angry, Rose grabbed his arm and dragged him, not forwards, but sideways, into the shadows at the side of the street. People were starting to stream past, and although a few glanced their way, all seemed to be in too much shock to register the woman supporting the captain on her shoulder.

Even so, Rose glanced around for a safer spot. Finding one, she gently turned Ben around and doubled back, towards the castle, the building she wanted being the one closest to the gates. She was heartily glad that she'd had time to visit the Sanctuary after the Masquerade, and change out of that ridiculous outfit into much more practical military garb. Ben was difficult to half-drag, half-carry, and manoeuvring the wet, muddy street would be impossible in skirts.

As they walked, Ben still not surfacing from his hands, Rosalyn whispered words of comfort.

"Come on Ben, nearly there. A few more steps, and we'll be safe. We can wait until everyone goes, then head to Headquarters."

A baby-step at a time, they reached the house. Glancing around for anybody watching them and finding none, Rosalyn opened the door with one hand and guided her friend inside.

It was a relief to slam the door behind the three of them and guide Ben to the couch, where he could break down in private. Straightening, Rose looked around the house a moment to find it empty. Elliot and Jack must've gone out. Her cold heart suddenly seemed to turn to ice as she realised they must've gone to the speech too. She hoped dearly that Elliot had managed to get Jack away from the courtyard in time.

Turning back to her soldier companion, she saw his tears were slowing, and that he was sitting up, wiping his eyes ashamedly. He blinked up at her, eyes red and puffy.

"S-sorry. That was stupid. We were right in the open, I should've-"

Sitting down beside him, the Princess managed a smile.

"Hey, it's ok. You've got nothing to be ashamed of."

Ben nodded, but he was still shaking. Noticing, Rose searched her pockets and brought out a handkerchief.

"Here. It's a bit wet from the rain, but..."

He took it gratefully, wiping his eyes.

"Th-thanks, Rose. I...I just-"

The Princess brushed stray strands of red hair out of her eyes, and slid her arm around his shoulders. He looked so lost, so upset, it made her feel sick. Benjamin Finn should never look upset. It wasn't right. She murmured quietly.

"I know. I don't blame you. He was so important to you."

Ben nodded, tears welling up again.

"He-He was the one who-"

With a quiet sob, Ben fell forward against her, and Rose instinctively wrapped her arms around him. Ben cried into her shoulder as she stroked his hair, whispering words of comfort. Dog laid his head on Ben's lap, whining softly in sympathy.

Eventually, the blond-haired captain managed to regain a little dignity, and sat back up, sniffing. Rosalyn managed a half-smile at him, although it turned out more like a grimace. He managed, however, to smile back.

"Thanks. That, uh, was a bit undignified, sorry."

She smiled, this time actually managing to look as though she weren't wincing in pain.

"I told you. It's alright. And if you need to talk-"

"No. No, I'm alright."

He straightened up, wiping his eyes furiously.

"We've got to tell the others. This is it, now. I'm not going to rest until Logan's off of that throne, and you're on it."

He blinked, as though surprised at his sudden outburst, and smiled awkwardly at Rose.

"But, er, thanks for the offer, anyway."

Rose stood, returning the half-smile.

"Anytime. I only met him once or twice, but he was a good man."

Ben nodded, his face now grim.

"One of the best. Now let's get going. The sooner we can start this Revolution, the better."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry, I'm not that good at writing HurtComfort. But I always thought that Ben might've had a moment like this in the game that we didn't see, because I see Swift as the father he never really had. **_

_**Oh, and if you're wondering why it took Elliot and Jack so long to get home when their house is right next to the castle, it's because Elliot, when he saw what was happening, took Jack all the way to the toy shop on the other side of the Market so the boy wouldn't hear the gunshot. Plus he himself probably doesn't want to be reminded of what nearly happened to him.**_


End file.
